kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 10
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Herzlich willkommen zum zehnten Kapitel meines fantastulösen Walkthroughs und zur zweiten CD des großartigsten FFs aller Zeiten! Wie ihr wisst, ist auf der ersten Disk so ziemlich alles in die nicht vorhandene Hose gegangen, was nur in die Hose gehen konnte. Nun hoffen wir, dass es bergauf geht... und dass unter den neuen Bekanntschaften der nachfolgenden Kapitel ein paar Gurken-Liebhaber sind. nAmtAL-uTOk iS bAcK Ihr legt die zweite CD ein und fühlt euch sogleich wie bei Final Fantasy VIII. Ihr wurdet gerade von einer Frau mega plattgemacht, wollt nun wissen, wie es euren Leuten geht und findet euch stattdessen irgendwo im Nirgendwo wieder und macht irgendwas mit, was euch brennend interessiert - bloß nicht jetzt. Jawohl, wir sind wieder mit Lili und Steiner unterwegs, die gerade mit der Berkmea unterwegs Richtung Alexandria sind. Na bravo. Lili ist inzwischen eingepennt, was Steiner etwas Zeit verschafft, über die, sagen wir, „Gerüchte“ um Königin Brane nachzudenken. Er ist eben ein loyaler Ritter und schenkt dem, was er so über die fette Kuh hört, keinen Glauben. Irgendwann kommen die zwei am Gipfel an, wo sie auf die Bahn Richtung Treno warten müssen. Steiner erwähnt, dass sie endlich auf alexandrischem Boden sind, weshalb Lili total aus dem Häuschen ist und sogleich nach dem Schloss Ausschau hält. Nach einer Alexandria=/=Schloss-Lehrstunde ihres Ritters schließlich gehen wir in die Wartehalle, die neben einem Mogry einen Shop mit Rüstzeug beinhaltet, wo ihr euch neue Waffen für Lili und eine Ladung Zipfelmützen zum Geld drucken holen könnt. Belabert dann den Typen am Infoschalter und hört, wie die Bahn, mit der ihr gekommen seid, wieder zurück nach Lindblum fährt. Dabei zetert eine wohlvertraute bayerische Stimme los, weil sie die Bahn verpasst hat... Öffnet unten links die Truhe mit der Phönixfeder und verlasst dann die Wartehalle, um Marcus und Cinna wiederzusehen! Juchee! Cinna hat sich zu viele Baumkuchen gegönnt und deshalb nicht auf die Berkmea geachtet... Pech. Die beiden gehen nun in die Wartehalle, wir ihnen hinterher. Dort stellen wir fest, dass Steiner unter einem akuten Zidane-Entzug leidet und deshalb nun Marcus und Cinna anmotzen muss, bevor er noch Halluzinationen bekommt. Cinna weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wer diese zeternde Blechdose ist, doch als Marcus ihn aufklärt, fällt es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Steiner findet’s nicht ganz so lustig wie ich... Wenn ihr nun Marcus oder Cinna ansprecht, schimpft Lord Blechdose mit euch, also schimpft zurück xD Danach trifft die Bahn nach Alexandria ein, sodass die Banditen zur Berkmea eilen. thumb|Dagegen muss etwas unternommen werden! Dabei erfahren wir, dass es Marcus, genau wie Lili und Steiner, nach Treno zieht. Ja wunderbar, jede Gesellschaft, die nicht Steiner ist, kann uns nur recht sein xD Folgt den Männern zum Bahnsteig und hört, wie Marcus etwas von einem Kumpel sagt... Steigt nun ein. In der Bahn erfährt Lili, dass Marcus Blank aus dem verwunschenen Wald befreien will. Um dessen Versteinerung aufzuheben, sucht er nach der Silbernadel, die sich in Treno befinden soll. Cinna dagegen soll sich indes auf den Weg zum Tantalus-Hauptquartier machen, um Bericht zu erstatten. Als Marcus nun nach Zidane fragt, geht seine Laune ziemlich in den Keller, als er erfährt, dass Lili unseren Monkeyman in Lindblum hat sitzen lassen... Dann bietet Prinzesschen dem Dieb ihre Hilfe bei der Suche nach der Silbernadel an. Marcus hält das zwar nicht für nötig, aber Lili lässt sich nun nicht mehr von ihrer Idee abbringen. Plötzlich bleibt die Bahn stehen! Der Schaffner vermutet einen Motorschaden, aber so schlimm isses dann doch nicht. Es ist bloß unser alter Kumpel, Nr. 3, der Lili nach wie vor ins Schloss zurückbringen will UnD deR NacH WiE VOr eINen dAchScHAdeN hAt. Ach, wisst ihr was? Wir geben ihm einfach noch was auf die Zipfelmütze. Klingt doch nach ’nem Plan, oder? Nach dem Kampf fragt sich Lili, warum Nr. 3 sie trotz seines miserablen Zustandes noch verfolgt hat. Da erwähnt Marcus den Überfall von Schwarzmagiern auf Burmecia... Steiner begreift gar nicht, was das Ganze soll, als Marcus ihn zusammenstaucht, weil er offenbar gar nicht mitkriegen will, dass seine ach so tolle Königin Brane alles kaputthaut. Zum Glück ist Lili nicht so doof und will deshalb schnell weiterreisen, um mit ihrer Mutter zu reden... Wieder auf alexandrischem Boden thumb|left|250px|Ja nee, is’ klar. Endlich an der Endstation angekommen, könnt ihr euch am Shop rechts mit Heilitems eindecken, wenn Bedarf besteht. Lauft ihr weiter, kommt ihr zu einer Kreuzung: Der rechte Weg führt zu unserem Ziel Treno, aber wir wollen lieber nach links gehen und wieder einmal in Dali vorbeischauen. Wenn ihr vorher aber noch was Witziges sehen wollt, solltet ihr nochmal zur Höhle des ewigen Eises zurückkehren. Dort fängt nämlich, und das ist kein Witz, das Eis an zu schmelzen! Übrigens ist es ratsam, Marcus nun ein paar Level aufsteigen zu lassen. Es gibt da nämlich so einen coolen Bug, durch den ein späterer spielbarer Charakter stärker wird, wenn man Marcus etwas trainiert hat. Nun gehen wir aber nach Dali ^^ Dort angekommen, könnt ihr im Laden gegenüber der Pension wieder Armreife kaufen, die zusammen mit den Zipfelmützen wieder bares Geld bringen >D Und ich sage euch: Wenn ihr alles aus Treno mitnehmen wollt, solltet ihr so richtig flüssig sein. Geht nun zum Gemüsefeld. Dort steht eine Truhe rum, an die wir bei unserem ersten Besuch nicht herangekommen sind, da diese hässliche fette alte Oma uns den Weg versperrt hat. Jetzt aber macht sie Pause, sodass wir ein Elixier mitnehmen können. Verlasst das Dorf nun wieder, kehrt zum Südentor zurück und geht nun nach rechts Richtung Treno. Überspringt das Loch im Holzsteg und schnappt euch danach die Truhe mit 1.610 Gil, die da nach ein paar Stufen kommt. Die Stadt selbst ist noch nicht so interessant, stattdessen latschen wir erstmal auf dem Bentini-Plateau herum, bis wir diesen Kollegen hier treffen. Lauft dann ostwärts zu einem relativ großen Wald, an dessen Ende ihr Quans Höhle findet. Jawohl, dies war einst das Domizil von Vivi und seinem Großvater Quan, bevor dieser kürzlich verstab und Vivi in die große weite Welt hinauszog. Das heißt, nach Alexandria. Deadderstiggl und so. Lauft den Weg entlang und greift rechts einen Äther ab. Links könnt ihr dann an einem Seil runterklettern, wo euch eine heile Quelle heilt, wenn ihr sie untersucht. Die Schatzkiste rechts enthält einen weiteren Äther und ein Stück weiter links an der Felswand liegt Scorpius versteckt herum (Stellatio Nr. 3/12). Klettert das Seil wieder hoch und lauft tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Auf der Leiter links liegt noch ein Äther herum und hinten an der Wand findet ihr eine Inschrift von Quan... Verlasst die Höhle wieder, hier gibt es vorerst nichts mehr zu holen. Unser nächstes Ziel: Treno! Treno! Züge gibt’s hier trotzdem keine thumb|...also vergnügen wir uns! In Treno angekommen, erfahren wir via Smalltalk etwas über die Stadt: Sie ist voller Adliger und reicher Bonzen, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als sich ewig irgendwelche Deadderstiggls anzusehen und dem Affen Zucker Gil zu geben. Auf der anderen Seite wimmelt es hier nur so von Dieben und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten. Also ein wahrer Kurort für Steiner und seinen Zidane-Entzug. Zeter, tob, moser, mwahahaha >D Als Marcus meint, mal eben irgendwo einzusteigen und die Silbernadel mitgehen zu lassen, ist für Lord Blechdose mal wieder Showtime. Er zickt den Dieb an, während sich Lili mal eben aus dem Staub macht. Steiner dreht sich zu der Stelle um, wo sie eben noch stand, aber da ist nun niemand mehr. Er wendet sich wieder Marcus zu - doch der ist auch schon weg. Tja, dumm gelaufen ^^ Sobald ihr Steiner steuern könnt, stehen euch zwei ATEs zur Verfügung. Ambitionen ist ziemlich langweilig, Spezialität und seine Nachfolger sind aber umso spannender. Dort sehen wir, wie Lili von jemandem beklaut wird, der wie Seitenstraßen-Jack aussieht o.O Wenn ihr rechtzeitig reagiert, nimmt er euch 500 Gil ab, ansonsten seid ihr gleich um 1.000 Gil ärmer... Gleich werden wir dem Banditen die Leviten lesen, aber zunächst widmen wir uns dem Brunnen links. Werft dreizehnmal 10 Gil hinein, um Gemini zu erhalten (Stellatio Nr. 4/12). Lauft nun nach links, um den Screen zu erreichen, wo ihr Spezialität gesehen habt. Schaut euch das neue ATE Verfolgung an, um zu sehen, wo der Dieb hingelaufen ist, und merkt es euch kurz. Wir gehen jetzt nämlich erstmal gaaanz nach links, um eine Truhe mit einem Mithrildolch zu öffnen. Nun folgen wir dem Gauner >D Betretet das Gebäude, das im Menü als „Bishopvilla“ bezeichnet wird, und der Halunke kommt euch schon entgegen. Sprecht ihn an... und er verplappert sich so megamäßig, dass es schon peinlich ist. So peinlich, dass er uns als Entschädigung einen Kraftgürtel gibt. Weiter im Inneren des Gebäudes ist übrigens eine Schmiede. Armreif? Zipfelmütze? Baumwollkleid? Wir verstehen uns ;-) Verlasst die Villa wieder, lauft nach oben, nehmt den Äther rechts neben dem Baum mit und betretet dann das Haus dort. Das ist die Stellavilla, in der Baroness Stella wohnt, die leidenschaftlich gerne Stellatia sammelt und uns dafür geile Sachen gibt. Es gibt in Treno zwar noch eine Stellatio, aber alles zu seiner Zeit ^^ Gebt ihr die vier, die ihr bisher gefunden habt, und nehmt dafür eine Phönixdaune, einen Dussack für Steiner und insgesamt 3.000 Gil entgegen. Kehrt zurück zum Stadteingang und nehmt diesmal den Weg rechts. Ihr bekommt wieder zwei ATEs angeboten: Reunion zeigt, wie sich Marcus mit Bark trifft, Existenz dagegen zeigt Lili im Auktionshaus. Ihr Blick fällt dabei auf die oberen Ränge, wo sie jemanden sieht, der sie beobachtet... Hey, den kennen wir doch! Hallo, Kujie! *wink* Klettert dann rechts die Leiter runter und öffnet die Truhe links oben mit einer Yetifresse-Karte und die weiter rechts mit 1 Gil. Die Dame in dieser klapprigen Bude betreibt einen Shop, dahinter findet ihr Taurus (Stellatio Nr. 5/12), mit der ihr 5.000 Gil von Stella bekommt. Auf dem nächsten Screen lauft ihr durch so einen Turm, wobei ihr einen Mogry aufscheucht. Er ist ziemlich nervig, weil er nie stillhält, wenn man speichern will -.- Schreitet nun durch das große Tor hinter dem Mogry, und ihr befindet euch in der Knightvilla. Hier könnt ihr Rüstzeug kaufen und gegen ein Monster im Keller kämpfen. Der Baron Knight findet es nämlich lustig, Reisende dabei zu beobachten, wie sie von seinen Kellerviechern plattgemacht werden o.O Aber nicht mit uns! Dem zeigen wir, was eine Harke ist >D Rüstet Steiner also mit dem Dussack aus, belabert die Frau da hinten, und los geht’s! Euer Gegner ist ein Gryphon, der eigentlich ziemlich mies ist, aber der Dussack hat einen saugeilen Spezialeffekt: Er tut dem Gegner nicht einfach weh, er saugt HP ab! Steiner heilt sich also mit jedem Schlag und wird so für den Vogel unbesiegbar >D Als Belohnung für den Sieg erhaltet ihr schließlich eine Tombery-Karte. Geht nun hinten die Treppe hoch und hebt die 2.225 Gil links neben dem großen Tor auf. Schreitet durch dieses ins Auktionshaus und freut euch, denn da ist Lili! Sie dagegen ist etwas verärgert, weil Steiner an ihr klebt wie eine Klette... Da sie hier die Silbernadel nicht finden konnte, will sie wieder gehen, um Marcus zu suchen, doch zuvor schaut sie nochmal zur Empore, wo sie Kuja gesehen hat. Der hat sich aber schon wieder aus dem Staub gemacht o.O Lili bemerkt dabei noch, dass sie ihn irgendwo schon einmal gesehen hat... Jetzt seid ihr wieder als Lili unterwegs. Geht wieder zurück ins Auktionshaus, welches übrigens die einst von Zidane ausgeraubte Knightvilla ist ;-) und verprasst dort eure Gil. Bei einer Auktion werden immer vier Items versteigert, und wenn ihr das Gebäude verlasst und wieder betretet, fängt gerade eine neue an. Was ihr euch dort holen könnt, sind folgende Items: ;Wertvolle Items *Dogas Artefakt *Unes Spiegel *Gryphonherz *Mini-Cid ;Anderes *Reflekring (einmalig) *Elfenohrring *Edelperle *Zauberumhang *Madainschild *Elixier (nur mit weniger als fünf Elixieren im Inventar) Mini-Cid wird nur in eurem Inventar rumliegen, die anderen drei wertvollen Items sind aber umso wichtiger, da ihr sie für eine von Steiners besten Waffen einmal ersteigert haben müsst. Ihr könnt sie auch sofort weiterverkaufen, aber nur an bestimmte NPCs. *'Dogas Artefakt' könnt ihr für 10.000 Gil an einen Gelehrten in der Schmiede verkaufen. *Für Unes Spiegel bietet euch ein fetter Adliger vor der Schmiede 12.000 Gil. Lehnt ab und er erhöht auf 15.000 Gil. *Auf dem gleichen Screen läuft ein Rotmagier herum, der euch für das Gryphonherz 8.000 Gil bietet. Nach einmaligem Ablehnen erhöht er auf 10.000 Gil. Habt ihr alles erledigt, machen wir uns endlich auf dem Weg zu Marcus. Auf dem Screen rechts des Stadttores findet ihr links eine Kneipe. Bei dem Typen direkt am Eingang könnt ihr übernachten, ansonsten lauft ihr nach hinten durch. An der Wand findet ihr einen Steckbrief, laut dem jemand namens Scarlet Hair gesucht wird. Der Bursche scheint dem Kopfgeld von stolzen 100.000 Gil nach zu urteilen ordentlich was auf dem Kerbholz zu haben o.O Aber dazu später mehr. Sprecht Marcus an und macht euch auf den Weg zur Silbernadel. Steiner hat entschieden was dagegen, dass Lili sich an einem Raubzug der Tantalus-Bande beteiligt, aber es geht immerhin um einen Freund. Außerdem will die Prinzessin ja nur aufpassen, dass die Diebe wirklich nur die Silbernadel mitnehmen o.O Lauft die Treppen und Leitern runter zu einem Bootssteg, wo ihr Bark trefft. Dieser fragt nochmal nach, ob die Prinzessin wirklich mitkommen will, da die Männer hier immerhin kriminell werden. Doch Lili lässt sich nicht beirren, und Steiner sieht es als seine Pflicht an, mitzukommen, um zu verhindern, dass Bark und Marcus das Prinzesschen noch auf die schiefe Bahn bringen o.O Bark wirft ihm dann vor, keinen eigenen Willen zu haben. Touché :D Die Szene wechselt zum Auktionshaus, wo der Auktionator sich mit Kuja unterhält - der schon wieder einen eigenen Soundtrack bekommt. Nobuo muss diesen Typen abgöttisch lieben... Jedenfalls wirkt er ziemlich genervt von seinem Trip nach Burmecia und seinem dortigen Treffen mit „der fetten Elefantendame“. Er würde ja noch wahnsinnig gerne in Treno bleiben und chillen, aber die Arbeit ruft: Auf nach Cleyra... Kuja hat absolut keinen Bock darauf, aber zu unserem Leidwesen ist er diesbezüglich offenbar sehr pflichtbewusst. Verflixt o.O Der Auktionator soll also alle Vorbereitungen für Kujies Weiterreise treffen... Es geht in Treno übrigens das Gerücht um, dass er der geheimnisvolle Baron King ist. Leider wird das im Spiel nie bestätigt oder dementiert :( Dann kommt er auf die „bezaubernde“ Lili zu sprechen, die er im ATE Existenz gesehen hat... Entschlüsseln wir nun Kujas theatralisches Gefasel, erfahren wir, dass er es auf die Prinzessin abgesehen hat... Das wird ja immer bunter hier o.O Wir kehren zurück zu Lili, Steiner und Marcus, die inzwischen alle in einem Boot sitzen (Ba Dum Tss!). Steiner fragt sich, was er da eigentlich gerade macht, und ist regelrecht verärgert darüber, dass er gezwungenermaßen mit Dieben zusammenarbeitet. Weiter denkt er über Barks Aussage, er habe keine eigene Meinung, nach, und tut sie als Unsinn ab, da sie immerhin aus dem Mund eines Räubers kommt. Dabei kommt er auch auf Zidane zu sprechen denken und ist erleichtert darüber, ihn endlich los zu sein. In diesem Moment wechseln wir zu Lili, die gerade zufälligerweise auch den Monkeyman im Kopf hat. Sie findet sein Verhalten absolut unmöglich, ist dann aber plötzlich verwundert, warum sie dann trotzdem für seinen Kumpel Blank nach der Silbernadel sucht. Sie kommt dann zu dem Schluss, dass es eigentlich ganz selbstverständlich ist, sich bei anderen für gute Taten zu revanchieren. Toto oder Lotto? thumb|Total gelehrt sieht er aus, yep. Schließlich kommen wir dort an, wo die Silbernadel sein soll: In der Bishopvilla, hinter dem Tresen der Schmiede. Das Trio sucht, als Lili fremde Schritte vernimmt. Es ist ein gelehrt aussehender Mann, den Lili als ihren ehemaligen Hauslehrer Professor Toto erkennt! Wir erzählen ihm, dass wir nach der Silbernadel suchen, sodass er uns zu sich nach Hause einlädt, wo wir dieses Item endlich erhalten werden. Dann hat sich der Einbruch ja gelohnt, und das, ohne was zu klauen! Zurück in der Kneipe hakt Bark wegen Professor Toto und der Silbernadel nach, wobei es zu einem der wohl lustigsten Dialoge des Spiels kommt xD Nun gehen wir also den Prof in seiner schäbigen Behausung besuchen. Nehmt vom Stadttor aus einfach den Weg nach links und lauft da immer geradeaus bis zu der Truhe mit dem Mithrildolch. Rennt den Turm hoch, und da ist er auch schon ^^ Er erzählt uns, was er so getrieben hat, nachdem er Alexandria verlassen hat, als Steiner und Marcus dazukommen und letztgenannter die Silbernadel aus der Truhe in der einen Ecke nimmt. Steiner ist wütend, weil sich der Dieb nicht einmal bedankt, aber Professor Risotto Toto findet das schon okay. Belabert den Prof erneut, und Lili fragt ihn nach dem großen Gaia-Globus. Es kommt nun zu einer Rückblende mit einer zuckersüßen kleinen Prinzessin Garnet und einem ständig in Gedanken an Schatzkristalle und Esper versunkenen Professor Lotto Toto... Jedenfalls kommt am Ende dabei heraus, dass dieser Globus schon uralt ist und vom Prof nun als Sternwarte missbraucht wird. Dann ist er so cool und bietet uns seine Hilfe an, ohne zu wissen, was eigentlich los ist. Unsere Leute klären ihn auf, weshalb sich nun auch beim Prof große Besorgnis um das Verhalten von Königin Brane breit macht. Um uns nun zu helfen, wieder nach Alexandria zu kommen, schüttelt er ein echtes Ass aus dem Ärmel, denn unter seinem Turm liegt ein secret secret secret secret TUNNEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLYEAH~ ♪! Bevor wir diesen betreten, können wir uns aber noch das lustige ATE Schuld und Sühne ansehen, wenn wir Professor Popo Totos Turm verlassen. Es zeigt, wie es Cinna auf seinem, äh, Weg nach Lindblum so ergangen ist... *kicher* thumb|left|Secret tunnel~♪ secret tunnel~♪ through the mountain~ ♪ Klettert dann im Tototurm die kleinen Leitern rechts hoch und dann den Schacht runter, um im Gargantula-Tunnel anzukommen! Er verbindet Treno mit Alexandria, aber damit die Gargantula hier vorbeikommt, muss erst eine Weiche umgelegt werden. Nehmt also zunächst den Weg links und öffnet dort die Truhe mit einem Plattenpanzer. Geht dann nach hinten durch, wo noch eine Truhe steht, diesmal mit einer Phönixfeder. Legt dann den Hebel um, den ihr dort seht, geht wieder zurück und nehmt nun den Weg rechts. Lauft rechts nach hinten durch, und der Prof eilt zu euch. Habt ihr euren Charakteren irgendwelche Gegenstände angelegt, die ihr nachher für das Team in Burmecia braucht, habt ihr jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit, diese abzulegen oder zu ersetzen. Seid aber gewarnt, denn es erwartet euch noch ein Bosskampf! Zieht nun am Hebel, damit die Gargantula an eurem Standort vorbeilaufen kann. Sofort rennt sie an euch vorbei und seht, dass es sich dabei um eine ekelhaft große Spinne handelt!! ICH HASSE SPINNEN!! Aber die Gargantula mag ich trotzdem irgendwie o.O Jedenfalls müssen wir sie nun zum Anhalten bewegen. Lauft Professor Toto hinterher und geht dann ein Stück nach links, wo noch ein Hebel ist. Betätigt auch diesen, und ein Korb voller Gargantulakraut senkt sich, den die Spinne sogleich genüsslich verzehrt. Nun aber ab in die Gondel, die an dem Tier befestigt ist, bevor es fertig gegessen hat o.O Verabschiedet euch vom Prof und ab geht’s nach Alexandria! Naja, nicht ganz, denn unterwegs werden wir aufgehalten... Ihr kommt nun endlich an... oder? Es weiß nämlich niemand, wo genau wir gerade ausgestiegen sind. Also schauen wir uns etwas um. Ihr lauft automatisch tiefer in den Komplex hinehin, den ihr da gefunden habt... Plötzlich erkennt Lili diesen merkwürdigen Ort! Es handelt sich dabei um eine Art Schutzbunker, der vor langer Zeit mal vom König Alexandrias errichtet wurde. Nun gut. Ihr lauft weiter... als sich vor euch auf einmal ein Gitter erhebt! Hier kommt ihr nicht mehr weiter. Steiner denkt, dass Marcus was damit zu tun hat (auf was für Schnapsideen der doch immer kommt...) und motzt ihn an, der wehrt sich natürlich. Das Ende vom Lied ist, dass sich hinter uns noch so ein Gitter erhebt und wir eingesperrt sind. Na wunderbar. Da tauchen Zon und Son auf, die sich tierisch freuen, dass wir da unten gefangen sind o.O Lili wird nun sauer und will, dass die Beiden sie zu Königin Brane bringen, damit sie mit der fetten Elefantendame reden kann... Irgendwas ist da im Busch... o.O Und damit verabschieden wir uns mal wieder von Lili, Steiner und Marcus und schauen dafür mal, wie es Zidane und seinen Leuten geht - im nächsten Kapitel :) Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Sleepless City Treno *Immoral Melody *Gargan Roo ;Außerdem... *FFVI - Spinach Rag *FFVI - Slam Shuffle « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)